One Date Sounds Good
by Ve Wolowitz
Summary: Selesainya waktu senja membuat guild mulai terlihat sepi di hari Jumat itu. Memang banyak orang yang mengambil pekerjaan, tetapi tak sedikit juga yang pergi untuk kencan. Menurut Laxus, mengajak wanita iblis dari keluarga Strauss ke tempat yang tak biasa kedengarannya bukan hal buruk. R&R, please?


_Summary_ : Selesainya waktu senja membuat guild mulai terlihat sepi di hari Jumat itu. Memang banyak orang yang mengambil pekerjaan, tetapi tak sedikit juga yang pergi untuk kencan. Menurut Laxus, mengajak wanita iblis dari keluarga Strauss kedengarannya bukan hal buruk.

 _Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's._ Kalo Fairy Tail punya gue, NaLu, JerZa, Gruvia, GaLe, MiraXus udah gue jadiin semi canon. Canon aja malah. *plak, bacot ae nih authornya*

 _Warning: OOC, fluffy, headcanon, cheesy, based on author's insane fantasy._

 _Ve Wolowitz proudly present_

 _One Date Sounds Good_

 _Cast:_

 _Laxus Dreyar_

 _Mirajane Strauss_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Senja telah berada ujung dan malam akan menempati posisinya. Suasana _guild_ yang semula ramai sedikit demi sedikit mulai sunyi. Wajar memang karena sedang banyak anggota _guild_ yang sedang mengambil pekerjaan. Sebut saja Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy dan Erza. Ah, jangan lupakan soal Happy juga Carla. Lalu tim _Shadow Gear_ juga sedang menjalankan misi ringan. Ditambah lagi Juvia yang terpaksa harus bekerja dengan Gajeel dan Lily atas perintah Master Makarov. Kau bisa membayangkan sendiri bagaimana gadis berjuluk _Juvia of the Great Sea_ itu rewel di jalan lantaran ingin bersama sang _stripper_.

Namun, pekerjaan yang mereka ambil dari _request board_ bukanlah satu-satunya alasan mengapa gedung perserikatan sepi. Hari ini adalah hari Jumat malam, di mana beberapa orang juga menikmati liburan, bahkan berkencan. Seperti Gildarts dan Cana yang mengadakan kencan ala _Daddy-Daughter_ di suatu kafe artisan di tengah Kota Magnolia. Cana memang ogah-ogahan dengan ayahnya, tetapi jarang-jarang juga momen keluarga terjadi dan ia berusaha memanfaatkan waktu berkualitasnya. Lalu Alzack dan Bisca pergi makan malam romantis. Semacam membangkitkan kemesraan layaknya saat mereka masih berpacaran. Ya, mereka menitipkan Asuka sementara pada Kinana dan Laki.

Sementara itu, satu satunya _dragon slayer_ bersurai kuning masih berada di tempatnya, duduk di bar sambil menikmati beer yang tinggal setengah gelas dan ditemani musik kesukaannya melalui headset. Di depannya terlihat wanita yang mengenakan _dress_ yang memperlihatkan lengan yang mulus,menyibukkan diri membersihkan gelas-gelas dan mengelapnya. Sembari menata gelas-gelas, si penyihir kelas S itu menyempatkan menoleh ke arah penyihir pengguna elemen listrik.

"Kau masih di sini, Laxus?" pertanyaannya masih dapat ia dengar meski bass headset-nya diatur mencapai batas maksimum.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat. Laxus tak repot-repot untuk meninggalkan pandangannya dari gelas beer.

"Kau tampak kelelahan setelah menjalankan misi itu. Apa kau tak ada pikiran untuk mengambil waktumu untuk berlibur? Atau istirahat, mungkin?" ia bertanya kembali dengan sedikit nada yang menunjukkan bahwa ia peduli. Ditambah dengan senyum ramah yang biasa ia sumbarkan pada orang-orang.

"Tidak." lagi-lagi, ia meresponsnya singkat. Hanya ada ya dan tidak. Lagipula, sudah cukup menenangkan dengan melihat wanita iblis itu di depannya. Seandainya ia bisa mengatakan itu secara langsung.

"Oh, kudengar Raijinshuu sedang berlibur. Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan mereka?"

"Kau pikir mereka sedang berlibur?" Laxus mengejeknya tepat saat wanita bersurai putih susu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sehingga ia bisa fokus mendengarkan pria bertubuh tinggi.

"Apa maksudmu?" ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menumpukan siku di meja, menghadap Laxus dan tetap berada di balik bar.

"Mereka sedang tidak berlibur. Mereka sedang berkencan dengan adik-adikmu, Mirajane." jelasnya lalu menenggak beer dengan kadar alkohol sedang.

"Ah, pasti Elfman dengan Evergreen, ya? Haha, akhirnya." Kekeh Mirajane, mendengar kedua pasangan itu tidak lagi saling mengelak. Walaupun ia tahu betul adiknya dan wanita satu satunya anggota _Thunder God Tribe_ masih saja jual mahal satu sama lain.

"Hey, apa maksudmu dengan adik-adikku? Apa Lisanna juga…? Freed?" cewek dengan julukan Demon tersebut agak terperanjat mendengar perkataan janggal dari Laxus dan mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Tidak, Lisanna dengan Bickslow." perkataan Laxus tak lantas membuat Mirajane lega. Karena apabila Freed memang mengajak Lisanna berkencan, ia dapat memastikan kalau Freed tidaklah menyimpang. Entah Mira harus merasa sekhawatir itu dengannya. Selain itu, bagaimana bisa Lisanna menerima ajakan keluar dari cowok yang gemar menjulurkan lidah? Bagaimanapun juga, sudah keputusan Lisanna, membuat Mirajane tak bisa campur tangan dengan urusan percintaan adik perempuannya.

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Kuharap kencan mereka berjalan dengan lancar!" Mirajane menarik bibirnya menjadi senyuman. Guratan senyum yang hampir selalu membuat suasana hati Laxus tak menentu. Antara harus _adem_ atau berdegup tak karuan. Ah, bagaimana bisa seorang salah satu penyihir terkuat di Fairy Tail berpikiran hal sedemikian _cheesy_.

Bicara soal manis, entah datang dari mana Laxus memikirkan apakah mengajak Mirajane kencan merupakan keputusan yang baik. Mengingat ternyata para anggota Raijinshuu mengajak keluar _The Strausses_ dan hari ini masyarakat Magnolia akan berteriak " _Thank God it's Friday_ ". Sepertinya tidak salah jika Laxus menarik _Satan Soul_ pergi. Namun, ia sangat kelelahan. Si cucu kandung Makarov pun akhirnya berpikir ulang, sekiranya kencan apa yang tidak membuatnya mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Karena Laxus sendiri juga terlalu malas untuk berjalan jauh sekarang.

"Oh iya, dipikir-pikir, ternyata para Raijinshuu mengajak jalan-jalan anggota keluarga Strauss, ya?" gumam Mirajane seolah membaca pikiran Laxus, membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

Apakah ini sebuah kode? Dia ingin orang yang Raijinshuu bekerja untuknya juga mengencaninya?

"Eng, ya. _Anyway_ , Mira. Kau menyuruhku untuk berlibur atau atau kencan atau apapun itu sebagai bagian dari istirahat, 'kan?"

"Hm, begitulah."

"Kau juga tahu kalau Raijinshuu pergi tidak sendirian?"

"Yep."

"Jika aku pergi sendirian, sepertinya akan terlihat menyedihkan."

"Makanya, cari seseorang untuk menemanimu, dong. Cana mungkin?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin satu satunya anggota keluarga Strauss yang tersisa yang menemaniku malam ini."

"Ha? Aku?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Kau bersedia, bukan?"

"Maksudmu, ini kencan?"

"Ya. Semacam itu."

Rasanya masih tak percaya, beberapa kali Mirajane harus mengedipkan matanya, seakan bakal menyadarkannya kalau ini adalah nyata. Apalagi, Laxus mengajaknya dengan gamblang dan langsung.

"Ah, tak apa kalau kau tak mau." dari suaranya, Mirajane bisa mendeteksi bagaimana usaha Laxus agar tak terdengar kecewa.

"B-bukan seperti itu." Mirajane menggoyangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa? Freed sudah duluan mengajakmu?"

"Kukira kau yang akan pergi dengan Freed?"

"..."

Hening. Ucapan Mirajane lah yang mengundang kondisi canggung itu, sekaligus membungkam Laxus dan membuatnya sibuk memutar otaknya. Bola matanya berputar sebelum menempelkan telapak tangannya ke jidat dan salah satu matanya.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Laxus putus asa, sama sekali tak ada kata-kata lain yang harus diungkapkan.

"Oh, hahaha. Baiklah." Mira menggaruk kepala belakang yang sekiranya orang-orang tahu kepalanya sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Jadi, kau mau?" Laxus menagih.

"Hm, memangnya kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

"Kau tahu aku sangat kelelahan. Jadi, aku ingin pergi ke pemandian air panas untuk relaksasi." Seketika dan di saat itu juga wajah Mirajane memerah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia berusaha menetralisir rasa gugupnya dengan meremas _dress_ -nya.

"B-bukannya pemandian air panas itu jauh dari gedung _guild_?" Mira berkilah.

"Ayolah, kita punya _Jacuzzi_ , ingat? Saat kita memenangkan _Penalty Game_? Aku, kau, Cana, Gajeel dan Juvia berendam di sana."

Baiklah, Laxus menang dan membuat Mirajane harus mengatakan "ya". Dan lagi, mengingat selama _Grand Magic Games_ , Mirajane selalu bersamanya. Berada di sisinya setiap saat mengundang perasaan aneh seperti kupu-kupu menyerang perutnya. Dengan begitu, menerima ajakan Laxus bukanlah keputusan yang salah.

"Eng, baiklah." Mirajane mengangguk, menerima ajakannya. Dragon slayer itu pun tersenyum tipis, hampir menyeringai. Namun, mereka tidak akan langsung pergi ke bak mandi itu melainkan menunggu semua orang pergi untuk menjamin privasi keduanya.

END (dengan gejenya)

Huahahahaahaha, akhirnya kesampaian nulis FF Fairy Tail dalam beberapa jam doang. Miraxus lagi. Padahal pengen nulis Jerza atau Gale tapi ga ada ide. Yawdin sih ya. *Ih apa sih authornya*. Ehehehe, jangan lupa review ya! _Thanks for reading, Minnaa_!

OMAKE

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat di mana bak mandi itu berada setelah memastikan guild kosong. Tak sungkan-sungkan Laxus menggandeng tangan teman sesama penyihir kelas S itu.

"Kau tahu, kukira Freed sudah mengajakmu pergi."

"Aku malah mengira kau yang akan pergi dengannya."

"Hhh, orang-orang mengira dia menyukaiku. Ya, dia memang fanatik. Tapi dia diam-diam menyukaimu. Dasar brengsek."

"Hmph. Kau cemburu padanya? Atau padaku?" Mirajane justru menggoda pria berperawakan besar itu.

"Cemburu? Buat apa?" Laxus melirik ke arah lain. Kini Mirajane lah yang berhasil membuat wajahnya bersemu merah walau tak separah Mira tadi. Mira pun tertawa kecil. Bagaimanapun juga, Laxus tak mau kalah dan tak membiarkan dirinya termakan malu. Dia tetaplah LAKI! *ketular virus Elfman*

.

.

.

.

.

"Omong-omong, kau bisa menggosok punggungku nanti."

"..."

Dia berhasil lagi mendapatkanya. Mirajane benar-benar merah semerah tomat sekarang. Dan skornya adalah 2-1.

THE END


End file.
